


Day 3

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [3]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we both robbing the same house oh fuck AU - Etho & the B-team</p>
<p>There's implications of Nebtho at the end cause I couldn't help myself, but you don't have to read it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3

Bdubs crept towards the castle while Genny kept a look out for anyone wandering through spawn. Nebris hadn’t been on the server in weeks so they were fairly certain they wouldn’t get caught once they were inside, but the activity had been picking up since Chad joined and they didn’t want anyone to see them entering the building. Once Bdubs was hidden in the shadows inside the wall he motioned for Genny to come across and join him. Once both there they made their way inside the building proper to find Nebris’ main storage room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etho shivered slightly as he sat perched in the space between Nebris’ chests and the ceiling. His clothes were still damp from sneaking into the castle through the under-dock entrance, and Nebs did not have the warmest base. He’d had to turn away from the room in order to fit into the tiny space, but he wasn’t worried. Nebris hadn’t been on in weeks, and even if he did log on Etho would hear him coming, and he was confident no-one could see him in the dark spot anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bdubs and Genny found the storage room quickly and relaxed out of their crouches as they entered it, reasonably certain no-one would see their names. They stayed silent though as they didn’t know how far sound would travel. They approached the chests, determined to find what they were looking for quickly and leave, but froze as at the sound of a chest opening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who’s there!”

Etho almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Bdubs voice ringing through the room. As it was he jumped and hit his head on the ceiling, causing him to let out a groan of pain.

“Etho? What are you doin’ here?”  
“I could ask you the same question.” Bdubs didn’t seem to have an answer for that, but Genny quickly jumped in.  
“We were patrolling the neighbourhood. Makin’ sure no good for nothin’s cause any trouble.”  
“Yeah, sure you were,” Etho replied as he slid out from his spot and onto the floor in front of the other intruders, flashing his diamond sword. “Maybe we should all just leave.”  
The B-Team baulked at the sword, and swiftly backed out. They’d just have to come back another day. Etho followed them, both to make sure they actually left, and because it was no good to rob Nebris when people knew he was there. He would be sure to keep a closer eye on the B-Team from now on though. At least he knew what he stole from Nebris he would pay back in one or another, with the B-team you never knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know Nebris was one of the people that came back with the increase of activity since Chad joined. Shut up they didn't know he was going to come back and they would miss their opportunity completely.
> 
> I wrote (mostly) gen today because I had exactly 0 shippy ideas. I wasn't even going to write tonight cause I was going to go to sleep at 11 but then youtube happened and here I am posting this at 1am. Oh well.
> 
> Today I learnt that according to Google 'crouches' and 'Genny' aren't words but Bdubs is. The more you know.


End file.
